


Bad Boy Tendencies

by ruric



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Dollhouse
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: Written for juliet316's 2010 prompt: BtVS/Dollhouse, Faith/Alpha, she thought she was over her bad boy tendencies
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2010





	Bad Boy Tendencies

She'd thought she was over her bad boy tendencies until she met him. After all she'd made promises she intended to keep, she'd set out on the path to atonement.

She was doing well.

A place to live: nothing fancy, plain and simple because she didn't need much, her time inside had taught her that. Work in a coffee shop which paid enough to keep the roof over her head and had the added benefit of free meals and leftovers to take home at the end of the day. 

She'd even started to make friends with the other wait staff at the shop. She was taking it slow and steady – a night or two out at a local bar, a couple of gigs, a trip to see the latest blockbuster.

Angel and Buffy, maybe they'd have been proud of her attempt to be normal. She was keeping her head down and getting on with it:

_Nothing to see here, just a normal girl living a normal life_. 

It's not like she went looking for it...for _him_.

He came into the shop one day and smiled that smile of his across the counter as he ordered. Came back the next day and the next, waiting for her after work. She could see it in his eyes, recognised the look only too well. She could smell it on him too and sense it in the way her skin prickled when he'd look up from the table he was sitting at, fix that clear eyed gaze on her and just _watch_. As if looking at her was the most important thing in the world to him at the moment.

He found _her_.

And if that wasn't a sign from the universe that there's something wrong with her she didn't know what it was. 

He found _her_.

After that it was only a matter of time.


End file.
